This is not a drive by
by Chantal93
Summary: Song-fic sul pairing Draco/Hermione. [...] Questa volta non mi lascerò fermare da un paio di frasette ben piazzate. Sarò irremovibile. Ti devo parlare e lo farò. Ti devo portare a casa e lo farò. Questa volta è diverso. Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente. [...]


_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
This must be déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me  
_

_Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

_Sull'altro lato di una strada che conoscevo  
c'era una ragazza identica a te  
deve essere un déjà vu  
ma ho pensato che non potesse essere vero  
perchè te ne sei andata a Los Angeles ovest o a New York o a Santa Fe  
o dovunque fosse per starmi lontana_

_Oh ma quella notte  
era molto più che perfetta  
Non ti ho lasciato perchè ormai era finita  
Ero sopraffatto e sinceramente ero spaventato a morte  
Perchè mi ero davvero innamorato di te _  
***

Avevo avuto paura.

Per la prima volta in vita mia non ero stato padrone delle mie azioni.

Eri così bella.

Avevo bevuto un bicchiere di troppo, altrimenti non si spiega come abbia trovato il coraggio di avvicinarmi a te.

Ero sempre stato abbastanza riservato, nonostante la guerra fosse finita da tempo e mi fossi schierato dalla parte del Bene, diventando Auror.

Un respiro profondo e mi ero avvicinato.

Non mi avevi respinto.

Mi aspettavo un pugno, come al terzo anno, o una frecciatina gelida.

Mi avevi sorriso.

E io mi ero sciolto.

Avevamo parlato, bevuto un paio di drink, riso delle figuracce di Ron.

Ti avevo invitata a ballare.

Eravamo entrambi un po' alticci, ma era tutto così vero.

Ti avevo accompagnata di fuori, a prendere un po' di aria.

Ti girava la testa, dicevi.

Tutte scuse.

Appena mi ero avvicinato, mi avevi tirato a te per la camicia e avevi posato le tue dolci labbra sulle mie.

Il resto è storia.

La mattina dopo però, ero stato svegliato da un raggio di sole.

Mi ero trovato in un letto troppo grande per me, con una persona appoggiata al petto e un mal di testa terribile.

La consapevolezza mi aveva assalito.

E avevo fatto ciò che facevo sempre quando non ero in grado di rispondere delle mie azioni.

Ero scappato.

Tutto questo sette mesi fa.

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by_

_Ti giuro  
Che ci sarò sempre per te  
Questa non è una toccata e fuga  
Sono solo un ragazzo timido che cerca una  
valigia doppiamente rinforzata per tenere il proprio amore  
Quando mi muovi tutto è fantastico  
Se non gli piace che mi facciano causa  
Le cose che mi fai_

_Ti giuro  
Che ci sarò sempre per te  
Questa non è una toccata e fuga_  
***

Ma adesso sono tornato.

E ti giuro che questa volta sarà diverso.

Ho dovuto minacciare l'intera famiglia Weasley, membri acquisiti compresi per farmi dire dove eri andata.

Ho preso la mia Firebolt e sono sfrecciato fino a New York.

Per me, abituato alla tranquillità del Manor, questa metropoli è una cosa assolutamente scioccante. Sono sconvolto.

Non capisco come i Babbani possano essere in grado di orientarsi in mezzo questi palazzi tutti uguali.

Ogni strada è identica a quella vicina.

I palazzi sono tanto alti da nascondere il cielo alla vista.

Credo di essere claustrofobico.

Non mi rendo neanche conto che orde di quelle persone che ho disprezzato per una vita mi stanno investendo, sballottolandomi da un lato all'altro del marciapiede.

Se potessi girerei sui tacchi e me ne andrei veloce come sono venuto.

Ma questa non è una visita di piacere.

Sono venuto a riprenderti.

_On the other side of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away_

Dall'altro lato di una spirale discendente  
Il mio amore per te è diventato virale  
_E ti ho amato per ogni miglio che ti sei allontanata_  
***

Oh sì.

Questa volta non mi lascerò fermare da un paio di frasette ben piazzate.

Sarò irremovibile.

Ti devo parlare e lo farò.

Ti devo portare a casa e lo farò.

Questa volta è diverso.

Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente.

Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di lasciarmi.

Perché ho finalmente capito che nella vita bisogna rischiare.

E stare a casa a rimpiangere le occasioni sprecate non è esattamente il modo migliore per farlo.

In questi mesi ho riflettuto a lungo.

Non mi era mai capitato di essere tanto dipendente da altri.

Ma finalmente ho capito a cosa era dovuta la mia insicurezza.

Era solo paura.

Una stupida, fottuta e indecorosa paura.

Cosa direbbe mio padre se mi vedesse adesso?

Probabilmente mi sputerebbe addosso insulti sul nome di famiglia macchiato da un traditore del suo sangue come sono io da quando mi sono schierato dalla parte del bene.

Con tutta probabilità non si accorgerebbe neppure della nuova luce che brilla nei miei occhi.

Speranza.

Convinzione di avere una possibilità di risolvere le cose.

Determinazione a non lasciarmi sopraffare ancora una volta dai sentimenti.

Perché adesso so cosa voglio.

E me lo riprenderò.

Sono di fronte a un grattacielo interamente rivestito di vetro.

Il sole ci si specchia e mi abbaglia.

Mi dirigo verso la portineria.

Chiedo di lei.

L'ometto che ho di fronte mi indica una porta che posso benissimo intravedere in fondo a un breve corridoio dopo la prima rampa di scale.

Sorrido.

Un grattacielo di 40-45 piani, la vista sicuramente mozzafiato, e lei ha scelto l'appartamento al primo. Tipico.

Ha sempre avuto paura dell'altezza, e a quanto pare non l'ha ancora superata.

Mi sento rinvigorito e più vicino che mai al raggiungimento della mia meta.

Salgo le scale.

Velocemente.

Due gradini alla volta.

Ho come l'impressione che se ci metterò troppo lei avrà il tempo di fuggire, e accelero il passo.

Adesso però sono di fronte alla porta.

Sul campanello trovo scritto in un'elegante calligrafia aggraziata e femminile "Hermione Granger".

Mi sento a casa.

Suono.

Sento dei passi.

La maniglia si abbassa, la porta si socchiude.

Infine si apre del tutto.

Lei è davanti a me.

_But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't leave you until I came to  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

_Ma ora sei di nuovo qui  
Perciò saltiamo i "come sei stata"  
e passiamo subito almeno a "più che amici"  
Oh ma quella notte  
è ancora la migliore  
Non ti ho lasciato finché non ho capito  
Che ero sopraffatto e sinceramente spaventato a morte  
Perché mi ero davvero innamorato di te _  
***

La sua espressione è a dir poco stupita.

Crede di avere le allucinazioni.

Si sta per dare un pizzicotto sul braccio, ma io la fermo.

Il contatto con la sua pelle morbida genere una scossa in me.

Pura elettricità.

Adesso, dopo mesi e mesi, mi sento vivo di nuovo.

Lei al mio tocco rabbrividisce, ma non di ritrae.

Buon segno.

La osservo.

Non è cambiata molto dall'ultima volta che l'ho vista.

Sembra più matura, più consapevole.

Gli stessi capelli castani che le ricadono sulle spalle in morbidi boccoli.

Le stesse labbra rosee leggermente socchiuse dallo stupore.

Le stesse guance, arrossate per l'imbarazzo per la vicinanza tra noi.

E poi gli stessi occhi.

Li guardo e tutto il resto sparisce.

Mi avvicino deciso a lei, e prima che possa muovere un muscolo le catturo le labbra in un bacio, una muta richiesta di perdono.

Ho alzato la bandiera bianca, mi sono arreso di fronte all'evidenza.

Non posso vivere senza questa donna.

Io la amo.

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me_

_Ti giuro  
__Che ci sarò sempre per te  
Questa non è una toccata e fuga  
Sono solo un ragazzo timido che cerca una  
valigia doppiamente rinforzata per tenere il proprio amore  
Quando mi muovi tutto è fantastico  
Se non gli piace che mi facciano causa  
Le cose che mi fai_  
***

Ti vedo.

Sei spaesata.

Ti rassicuro cingendoti la vita con le braccia muscolose.

Ti lasci cullare nel mio abbraccio.

Avvicini le tue labbra alle mie, e dai inizio alla magia.

È pura alchimia quella tra me e te.

Ho paura che tra poco ti pentirai definendolo un errore, ma voglio vivere il momento.

Saprò cogliere l'attimo.

E se sarà l'ultimo, lo ricorderò per tutti i giorni della mia vita.

Ti stacchi da me.

Hai le lacrime agli occhi.

Oddio, no.

No, ti prego.

Per favore.

"Sei tornato."

"Sono tornato."

"Sei davvero tu."

"Sono io."

"Non te ne andare questa volta."

"Mai. Mai più."

_Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too  
_

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
This must be déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
***_

_Per favore credimi quando me ne vado  
non ho nessun asso nella manica, ma solo amore per te  
e un po' di tempo per ritrovare la mia testa  
_

_Sull'altro lato di una strada che conoscevo  
c'era una ragazza identica a te  
deve essere un déjà vu  
ma ho pensato che non potesse essere vero_  
***

È primavera.

Il cielo è sereno, c'è una leggera brezza.

Il mare è leggermente mosso.

Sulla spiaggia un piccolo gazebo.

Sotto, noi.

Tu, vestita di bianco.

Io, fasciato in un completo nero.

Una terza persona si rivolge prima a te, poi a me.

"Lo voglio."

"Lo voglio."

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by _

_Ti giuro  
Che ci sarò sempre per te  
Questa non è una toccata e fuga_


End file.
